


How they slowly fell

by Redbourn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbourn/pseuds/Redbourn
Summary: Sam's on a date. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	How they slowly fell

"Hello Samantha, are we still set for tomorrow?" said the man on the phone.

"Yeah, but do you mind if we go for lunch instead? I have an early start the next day."

"Certainly. Where are we going? Since it's your town, I'll let you decide."

"There is a small cafe I know that's not too far from your hotel. I'll text you the address. Meet up at 1?"

"Perfect. See you soon then."

Sam hung up the phone and gave out a big sigh. 

"You don't sound like someone who just said yes to a hot date," said Janet with curiosity. 

"I hate it when I can't seem to say no. Don't get me wrong he is a nice guy. I've known him through his work for years and I've met him a couple of times. But I don't know if I want to go on a date with him."

"What's so awful about going on a date with him. You said he is smart, charming and well mannered. And may I say he is super hot and British. I mean look at those eyes!" Janet said, showing a picture of David in the back of one of his books.

"Yeah, yeah I know. What are we going to talk about though? Astrophysics? Space? NASA? I get enough of it at work. I don't need to take it home as well."

"Oh so now you are taking him home?" 

"You know what I mean, Janet! Can we drop this please?"

"Okay, okay, can't a girl live vicariously through her best friend's love life?" Jane said playfully, and called out to her daughter who was playing with her dog at the park.

Sam met up with David at the Cafe wearing a flowery knee high dress that shows off her endless legs paired with cute booties that Janet made her buy. David had on a dark green shirt with a black jeans that had his greenish grey eyes sparkling. His short and curly hair flopping in the wind as he sat there waiting for her.

He stood up and greeted her with his crooked smile.

"Samantha, may I say, you look lovely today."

"Thank you, you are not bad yourself," Sam said and gave him an appreciative smile.

"Well thank you. Shall we sit," David said and led her to her chair.

They began eating their food, mostly talking about things related to his work and of course her cover job. 

"Have you read Dr. McKay's recent publications?" David asked. 

"No, I haven't actually. I've been a bit busy lately."

"He's gotten some recognition these days. I think it had gotten to his head."

"I wouldn't know. I've never met him. But I've heard he is as arrogant as they come." 

"That man is too much in love with himself to listen to anyone," David said. When he saw Sam's eyes wander off he quickly continued. 

"But we are not here to talk about work or our colleagues. You mentioned a girl named Cassie earlier?"

"Oh yeah she is my God daughter. Her birthday is coming up and I've been looking for a nice gift for her."

"That's wonderful. Have you thought of anything yet?"

"Maybe some books?" 

"You want to turn the poor little girl into yourself, don't you?" David said playfully. 

"Ah… she is a smart kid. I might as well start her young," Sam said, blushing a bit.

As far as first dates go, it wasn't the worst. They chatted about this and that for sometime and decided to go for a walk to a park nearby.

As they were crossing the street, David saw a small bookstore.

"Hey! There is a bookstore over there, do you want to stop by and take a look at some books for Cassie?" 

Sam thought that really was sweet and gave him a brilliant smile. 

"Yeah, let's check it out."

They passed by the science fiction section and flipped through some books and laughed at the inaccuracies they found. Sam was surprised that she actually was having a good time. They headed to the children's science section and started looking through the books for Cassie.

David was just approaching Sam with a National Geographic for kids with a title "Space Encyclopedia" 

"Carter?" 

Sam heard her name and turned around to see her CO standing at the beginning of the aisles. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that was at least two sizes big paired with dark jeans. He had his sunglasses dangling over his chest and looked insanely good. 

"Sir! What are you doing here?" Said sam completely taken aback by the appearance of the Colonel. 

"I could ask you the same thing," said Jack coming her way.

"I'm… I'm…" she couldn't finish the sentence and looked at David who was standing next to her. That's when Jack saw the man curiously looking at them.

Sam finally found her voice and was about to continue when Jack bit her to it.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were with someone. I'll just …" said Jack pointing to his back. 

Carter's on a date. She is on a date! But this is Carter! She doesn't date! Does she? When did she have the time to meet guys anyways? She is always hiding in her Lab playing with her doohickeys most days and nights.

 _Where are my manners?_ Sam thought and continued. 

"Sir, this is Dr. David Burton. David, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, my CO." 

The possibility of running to the Colonel in a bookstore while she was on a date has never crossed her mind. _The universe must really hate me,_ she thought. 

After seeing her alternate self kiss the Colonel, she had been disturbed by the sudden jealousy that flared within her. At the time she quickly dismissed it, afraid of the feelings that have been slowly growing inside of her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Colonel!"

"Likewise," said Jack, shaking the man's hand. 

_Sooo not a pleasure to meet you green eyes,_ thought Jack with a fake smile plastered on his face. The man was younger than him, about 6'0" with a well built figure that clearly shows he has an active lifestyle. He hates to admit it but they made a nice pair.

"I was just about to look at some stuff … over... there. I'm gonna go, you guys continue with the … date," Jack said, backing up as he was talking. 

"Okay. See you at the base, Sir," Sam replied wishing she never walked into the bookstore. Better yet, wishing she never accepted the date.

"He seems nice," David said, oblivious to what she was feeling and the awkwardness between the two.

"Yeah, he is a great ... CO."

"Oh I was going to show you this," he said, handing her the magazine.

Sam took it and started flipping through it absent-mindedly while David went hunting for another book. All her focus was on the conversation that was happening on the next aisle. 

The Colonel must have found what he was looking for in the next aisle because she heard his voice replying to someone. She unconsciously stood close to the set of books next to the aisle the Colonel was standing. 

"Eh not much," Jack replied to the woman who approached him with a smile and asked if he knew much about chess sets.

"I'm heading north to see my sister and thought I would get a set for my nephew, he is 10," the woman said. She was around 5'5", brunette with big dark brown eyes. She had a sweet northern accent that Jack recognized immediately. 

"North you say, any chance it's Minnesota?" Jack asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"You know your accents! Born and raised!" said the woman with a big smile and extended her hand.

"Julia," she said introducing herself. "And you are?"

"Jack, Jack O'Neill, nice to meet you Julia," he said, charming as ever.

"So you are from Minnesota as well?" 

"Born in Chicago, but I grew up in Minnesota." 

"Have you gone back recently?" she asked.

"It had been a while but maybe I might go do some fishing soon," he said thoughtfully picturing his peaceful cabin. 

"Fishing! There is nothing like it. I'm going to be doing a lot of fishing once I get there, and here too, whenever I get the chance, " she said, eyeing him up and down.

 _Is she flirting with me?_ Jack thought.

Sam was almost glued to the books when David came back with another book and asked her what she thought about the one she was still holding. 

"Oh, um… it's interesting. I'm gonna take it," she said. She had been listening in on the Colonel's conversation. She didn't even read one line.

"I'm going to the loo. Take a look at this one too until I come back," David said, and went looking for the bathroom. 

The conversation on the other side was still going.

"... a year since then. I've been busy at work and haven't realized how long it had been since I was there," Jack said and continued not giving Julia a chance to respond. "So I think this one is a nice set for you. And I'm gonna grab that one," he said reaching for the chess set to his left.

"Thank you for your recommendation," said Julia and walked closer to him.

Sam couldn't take it anymore, she needs to see who this woman is who is chatting up her… her boss. 

_He is your boss, Sam!_ She thought to herself. 

She stopped dead in her track and awkwardly stood there watching what was left of the conversation. The woman was facing her and luckily the Colonel was facing away.

"Listen, I'm flying out there tomorrow and I'll be back in town in a week. If you are interested, give me a call then. Maybe we can do some fishing," she said, giving him her card. 

Jack took the card and put it in his pocket and replied. 

"Well, I can never say no to some fishing," he said with a cheeky grin that Sam can imagine from where she stood. 

Julia grabbed the chess set and walked away swaying her hips after giving him a wink.

Jack just stood there watching her walk away and thought _Jack O'Neill, you might be graying a bit but you still got it._

Sam saw the woman walk away and dove back to her aisle hoping the Colonel didn't notice. 

She picked up the two books David handed her earlier and headed to the check out point. She needed to get out of there before she ran into the Colonel again but luck wasn't on her side today.

"We meet again," Jack said, standing behind her in the line. 

_The universe must really really hate me,_ Sam thought to herself and turned around to see his smiling face. 

"Yes Sir."

"Where is …" he said gesturing towards her side.

"Right here," said David, coming from behind Jack and standing next to Sam and continued. 

"You play chess, Colonel?" 

"I do, but this is for Cassie," he said, directing the answer to Sam. 

"This Cassie kid must be special," said David looking at Sam who was still looking at the Colonel. 

"Very special, right Carter?"

"Yeah. I got her some books, but the chess set is even a better idea," she said. 

Sam was next in line so they said their goodbyes to the Colonel and headed out after finishing the transaction. 

Jack knew he shouldn't, but once Sam and her date left the bookstore, he followed them with his eyes checking if they were going to go in the same direction. When he saw David plant a kiss close to Sam's lips, Jack wanted to reach out and strangle the man. 

_"Damn, where did that come from?"_ He asked himself. When he saw them drive off in different directions, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Sam headed home once the date was over, her mind still on the Colonel. Is he going to hook up with that woman? Will it be just a fling, or would he date her? 

"That's none of your business, Sam!" she said to herself as she set her keys on the table and headed to her bedroom to change. 

The woman was certainly beautiful. She was a few years older than her. She has a nice figure and looked like she knew it too. She was a bit short for the Colonel unlike herself but…

 _Wow wow wow, back up Sam. Don't ever go there!_ She thought to herself. 

She started to think of some mathematical problem to take her mind off of the Colonel and the woman as she tried to relax in front of the TV. 

She heard a knock at her door and headed to open it wondering who it was. 

"Sir, what are you doing here?" She asked for the second time in a day.

"Had enough of me already, Carter?" Jack asked playfully.

"No, of course not… I mean… Come in," she said, her face flushed as she tried to slow down her fast beating heart. 

"Can I get you anything? Water? Beer? Coffee?" Sam said, leading him into the heart of the house. 

"Coffee sounds good," he said, setting the bag he had in his hand on her coffee table and leaned onto the kitchen counter. 

"Coming right up, Sir," Sam said, heading to her open kitchen.

"So how was the date?" he asked, focusing on the nonexistent dirt he is scratching off from the counter top. 

He avoided her eyes as he asked the questions.  
He had been very curious and agitated by the fact that Sam actually has a life outside of work. He was always telling her and Daniel to get a life. Then why was he annoyed when he found out she followed his advice?

"Um, it was good. I've known David for years."

"Is he an egg head too? I mean … is he … what does he do?" Jack asked. 

"He is an Astronaut actually. He was here for a conference and reached out," Sam explained. She really didn't want to talk about her date with the Colonel.

"He doesn't know about our work, does he?" he asked, hoping the guy didn't know about the SGC.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't have clearance. If he did, he would have jumped at the chance to be on an SG team," Sam said as she stood across him on the other side of the counter. 

Jack rejoiced internally for reasons he didn't want to think about at the moment. He just knew he didn't want the guy around.

"Unfortunately," he said and silence fell in the room. The only sound that was there was the coffee maker brewing the coffee and Jack's rhythmic tapping on the granite.

When the Colonel didn't continue, Sam broke the silence and asked.

"Sir, do you mind telling me why you are here?" Sam asked politely. 

Jack straightened up and reached for the bag he brought with him.

"Well, since you thought the chess set was a cool gift for Cassie, I figured you could give it to her," he said, taking out the perfectly wrapped chess set and putting it on the counter between them.

"Oh no Sir, you thought of it so you should give it to her," Sam protested.

"It's no big deal Carter, I got her a dog when she first came and she is still thanking me for it. I think you should give to her. It will be a great way for you guys to bond."

Sam stared at him in awe. _He is such a genuinely nice guy,_ she thought. 

He doesn't even realize how sweet and thoughtful he is being. He is one of the best people she knows and trusts him with her life. The problem was her heart wants to join the game too. Despite her efforts to keep away, her heart is having trouble understanding he is off limits.

"What?" he asked, clueless to what she was thinking. 

"Thank you, Sir," she said, and reached out to where his hand was next to the set. _He really has no clue how wonderful he is,_ she thought once again, lightly squeezing his hand.

"Anytime, Carter," he replied, looking deep into her blue eyes.

Jack wasn't sure how long he had been staring into her eyes. What he saw in those blue eyes gave him butterflies in his stomach, a sensation he hasn't felt since he was a teenage boy. All he wanted to do at that moment was to move the strand of hair that was hanging over her beautiful face and lean in for a kiss.

The loud beep of the coffee maker rudely announced the coffee was ready and broke the moment. Sam blinked a few times and took a sharp intake of breath. Jack felt a sense of loss when she let go of his hand to get them the coffee but it didn't stop him from unapologetically staring at her back and admiring the view. 

_She is beautiful,_ he thought again. He couldn't have asked for a better 2IC, but sometimes he wishes she wasn't in his chain of command so that he can see if the attraction he feels towards her has a potential to be more.

Sam handed him his coffee and led him to the living room. They sat there, facing each other and drank their coffee in silence, both thinking about what just happened. 

Once his coffee was halfway finished, Jack broke the silence.

"So, are you gonna see Mr. Bond again?" He asked.

Sam was having a sip of her coffee and snorted with laughter at the nickname. She continued to laugh as she tried to give him an answer.

"No Sir. He is going back to DC tonight. Besides I realized that I'm not that into eggheads," she said, more relaxed. He always knows how to make her smile.

"Hummm…" was all Jack said, enjoying the sound of her giggle. He loves making her laugh. She always tries to hold her smile at his silly jokes when they are at work. But when they are out of the SGC, she laughs freely knowing he is doing it just for her.

"What about you, are you gonna call…" Sam said and immediately realized her slip.

"Were you spying on me Carter?" Jack said, amused at seeing her flustered. 

"No Sir, it was just… I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I'm sorry Sir, it's clearly not my busi…"

"Relax Carter!" Jack said, cutting her off, "She was loud enough for the whole bookstore to hear," he said and continued.

"Don't think I didn't know you sneaking a peek though," he said laughing. 

Sam was mortified. Of course he had sensed her. He is a black ops Colonel for God's sake! She didn't know what to say and just looked down at her hands. 

Jack saw how uncomfortable she got and got up to sit next to her.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he said, hesitantly reaching for her hand.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I was just curious," Sam said in a small voice.

"I know. And believe me I would have done the same if I was in your shoes. I've done worse actually. I made sure Mr. Darcy and you went your separate ways before I came over," he said hoping his confession makes her feel better.

"And to answer your questions, no, I won't be calling Ms. Chatty mouth," he said. When she still wouldn't look up, he put his hand under her chin and continued. 

"Turns out I have a type. Brunettes are not really for me," he said, hoping she understands. 

"Yeah?" She asked, searching his face. She is not sure of what she wants from him but all she knows is that she really really likes him. She looked at his beautiful deep brown eyes and felt at ease when he responded. 

"You betcha," he said with a smile and continued. 

"Oh and also, the talker the better. You know, with my bad back and all," he said trying to lighten the mood. 

When he saw a small smile play on her lips, he just wanted to lean in and give into the pull she has on him. He desperately wanted to replace the memory of her alternate's lips with hers. 

He couldn't do it. He knew she was better than this and deserve better than what he can give her at the moment. He knew he shouldn't put her in this kind of position so he let go of her before things got out of hand. 

Jack then stood up, got the chess set and handed it to Carter.

"This will be for Cassie but if you would like, I can bring my set and we can play sometime," Jack said hopefully. What he really wants is not an option but at least he can be her friend. 

"No," said Sam and when she saw his face fall she quickly continued to explain.

"No meaning you don't have to bring yours. I have mine over there by the bookshelf," said Sam pointing him to the right direction. 

"Oh, nice. Care for a game?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure," Sam said with confidence and a spark in her eyes. She is going to beat his ass. 

"Sweet," Jack said with a big goofy smile.  
_We are gonna be alright,_ he thought as he grabbed the chess set and started setting it up.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really a valentines day fic but I think it's close enough lol.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Feedback always welcomed. 😊


End file.
